The beauty of a unknown love
by ElexiusBlack
Summary: When a mate is chosen for her by a school exam for fighters.Can Sango find love in the heart of a cold demon,or will he make her life a living hell.Hey guys Im redoing the story plse read chapter 7&9.tell me if u like the story!or if i need 2 improve.
1. the new unknown

**_Ido not own inuyasha -or any characters from thecreator ,anime and manga!_****_I am only writing a story to unleash my imagination.!Please feel free to write any comment on the review to help the story .Please do not write comments just because you do not like the plot! Thank you! Hugs and kisses_**

* * *

****

Sango Shidon readied herself for an on coming attack .She was taking the entrance exam for Shinra Private Academy. Sango hoped and prayed that she would be excepted to the school .She alsowanted to become stronger and hoped the school would be able to help her find a good mate. As she finished her exam with out stress .Sango felt proud of herself .As she ran up the to the platform with all eyes on her ,clapping there hands to acknowledge her skills .She felt herself blushing and smiling brightly

After a few moments she was given her score and strength average.Her score was 10.7 out of a 10.10 and her strength average was color purple/blue darkwhich met it was above human strength 100 time over.This news shocked the hell out of Sango she had no idea she was that powerful. Of course her father and her brother had told her she was strong but she never believed them. For some reason she always thought she was very weak..She had no real clue she actually had power.Sitting down Sango began to polish her weapon and give fish heads to her pet neko.Many people passed her seat greeting her saying she was amazing .Sango's reply was only a big smile and a thank you.

That day Sango was the only female who's score was above an 8.5 and strength level was above purple/blue darken .After that Sango was told to go to the healers hut to get her blood drawn to determine who her mate would be .That night Sango was sent to the Lexius house . There she met her room mate Kagome &Rin.Also that night she made a few friends of kagome's .Like Inuyasha shippo kikyo and kogaother people in the house had problems with humans so Sango just stayed with the Inuyasha&co

_**In the morning Sango awoke and found a letter addressed to her saying...**_

* * *

Dear Ms.Shidon,

_The healer has found your mate, his name is Sesshomaru Tashio of the Inu Youkia clan .The blood that was drawn from you has matched with his yokai.__He is well respected as the young and _beautiful lord of the western lands .

You will be meeting him this morning around 10:35(its 8:50 now)

_Please come dressed with your weapon and neko. Be ready to fight as well if need_

_Place: western house_

_Lord Sakuya &Lady Shizuma_

* * *

* * *

_**Hour and 35 mins later**_

At the Western House Sango's feeling began to take a toll on her calm attitude.Her head had some many question on what he was like and would he be happy with her.Personally her father told her that youkai men were unfaithful or overprotective of there human wives .He told her many women from her village dropped out because of there youkai husbands and ended up left or untaught in the way of a weapon.While thinking, both the lords and the ladies entered the room.

Hearing foot steps ,Sango turned around to see an attractive older man ,her friends Inuyasha and Kagome ,Two older women and some one else who was hidden by the dark shadows of the door.


	2. reaction

**_Sango's P. O.V_**

When I looked into the shadows of the door I couldn't make out the face of the person .All I knew was that this person was tall slim and had a powerful aura .Reminding myself to be plight and respectful .I spoke and said hello .After a few nods and a few moments of trying to see the person's face .The older man spoke .

_Maru come from out said the shadows of the door_ .

As fast as light a white blur pasted me and stood by the older man .He was a young youkai the one explained in the letter.With a nod of his head he greeted me .

_With a smile and wave I said Hello._

As it seems he didn't smile back he just stare at me as if I had done some thing wrong.With in a few seconds of looking at me with his beautiful but fierce gaze . He spoke to me in a silky but commanding voice .

_Women you seem to be uneasy._

_Are you frightened? he said_

Feeling embarrassed and taken back by his comment .

_I replied no_

Giving him another smile only this time, it an overconfident cocky one.Seeing his son and I having a stare off contest .The older man grinned and introduced himself to me .

_I am Inu no Tashio the former lord of the western lands and these are my two sons Sesshomaru and inuyasha .Also this is my wife and mate . Aine and Saskura._

_OH and the small big eyed one is kagome._

_I don't have a big eyes said kagomewhile pouting_

_After a few moments of talking_

I Tell him that I have all ready met Inuyasha and kagome and a girl named rin.He tell me that rin use to be sesshomaru's training partner before her ranking at school fell.Still grinning at me he turns to the head lord and lady of the school and said proudly to themand states that he is hungery

* * *

**_Sango P.O.V_**

We entered the dinning hall of the western house. There were plates and bowl set in front of each mat. Also there was a jug of good sake and small cups stacked up beside it .Taking the seats where lady and the lord of the school asked us to sit.I found myself placed next to Sesshomaru .On the left side of us was his father and on our righ side sat Inu tashio wife. Across the table Inuyasha and kagome sat at the right side of Inutashio then came his mate.At first I felt a little dumbfounded I had always thought that the wife andmate sat next to the head man of the table then came his kids and there wives or husbandsTurning towards me Sesshomaru saw the confusion on my face and smirked .

* * *

_**Normal p.o.v**_

_Sango said Sesshomaru in his silky but commanding voice_

_Are you wondering why we are sitting like this ?_

_Yes Sesshomaru said sango_

_Well my half wit mate we are sitting by rank he said making his smirk grow into a grin_

_I guess fools like you wouldn't know that now would they?_

_Upset that he called me a half wit I did something very stupid ._

I raised my hand up and slapped the shit out off his face .Shocking everyone out of there conversation at the table even myself .Well, actually not every one Sesshomaru wasn't shocked at all in fact he began to laughWhich scared me.InuTashio waiting for his son to react looks at me wonderng if he had said something to make me anger

Turning back towards me sesshomaru smiles but this time his eyes are crimson red.Scared that I was about to get killed I put my Hiraikotsu in front of me and closes my eyes to wait for the attack .,But instead of getting hit by him. He knock myHiraikotus out off my hands and pins me on my back, tore off my neck plate and bites me


	3. reviews

**__****_

* * *

Rose Taijiya  
2006-07-27  
ch 8, reply

* * *

Yay! Update soon, please!

* * *

kojixyami cuttie  
2006-07-23  
ch 7, reply

* * *

hi.nice keepit coming.it getting better.well hope you update soon

* * *

moonlitangel324  
2006-07-23  
ch 7, reply

* * *

this is a great story, please update really soon .! but things are kind of getting confusing O.o. well keep up the great work, jane

* * *

paddockbri93  
2006-07-17  
ch 1, reply

* * *

the pants are called hakama's

* * *

Nightfall2525  
2006-07-16  
ch 8, reply

* * *

why do you keep re-posting the same chapter over and over again?

* * *

StormHornet  
2006-07-16  
ch 8, reply

* * *

Do you think calling a story 'award-winning' will get you more reviews? Especially when the story in question is really bad and undoubtedly NOT award-winning?

* * *

Rose Taijiya  
2006-07-14  
ch 7, reply

* * *

One more week! Gah! Please update soon!

* * *

Nightfall2525  
2006-07-14  
ch 6, reply

* * *

so will Sango now run when she get up after getting Raped by Sesshomaru's demon side?

* * *

Rose Taijiya  
2006-07-13  
ch 5, reply

* * *

Good job! Very interesting, I hope you update soon!

* * *

Nightfall2525  
2006-07-13  
ch 5, reply

* * *

thatwas good but could be longer please. so what will Sesshy do when he gets up and finds Sango in his bathroom? will his demon come out seeing her naked and wount to take her

* * *

jlee74  
2006-07-13  
ch 5, reply

* * *

please continue

* * *

Rose Taijiya  
2006-07-09  
ch 4, anon.

* * *

You're seriously screwed up in the head, ya know that? Oh well, sill lovin' it, man. Keep on updating:)

* * *

kojixyami cuttie  
2006-07-09  
ch 4, reply

* * *

hi nice chap.but i till don't understand does sango like sesshomaru?.please answer the wquestion

* * *

.Nightfall2525  
2006-07-09  
ch 4, reply

* * *

so do you have writers block? the short chapters are not doing it for my fix... We need long ones to hold us over tell you update again in what like a day or for?

* * *

kojixyami cuttie  
2006-07-09  
ch 3, reply

* * *

_**

WELL NICE CHAPTER. i like the story and please can you read mine too.lol.and i dont understand does that mean that the like each other or he likes her and she doen't.

* * *


	4. a lover shock

**_

* * *

_**

**_ CHAPTER 3_**

**** Shocked and unable to move. It seemed like no one in the room would help me.I turned to Inuyasha and kagome and see that his father is holding down both of them ,he is also saying some thing in Inuyasha ear that seems to be pissing him off.I turn to see my pet neko being pushed to the floor my Inutashio's wife.The pain increased when Sesshomaru pushed his fangs further into my neck .Making small pools of blood around my head. After what seemed like forever my head began to hurt and my eyes dimmed .My surrounding quickly faded in to nothing and I passed out.

When I wake up .I feel some one arm around me. M y body quickly tells me not to move. My head is not hurting any more ,neck is... Ok. Trying to understand why my body is not in pain from the lack of blood. I feel some one on the bed next to me shift. Slowly opening my eyes I see a bundle of ultra white fur, silverish/blue hair next to me .Realizing who this person is, I try to let out a scream but before I can .He sniffs my neck and catches my lips in a passionate kiss****

**_

* * *

_**

**_CHAPTER 4 _**

Blow away by this action .I begin to push away from him. Hearing a small growl come from his mouth . his arms tighten around me .I pause and wait until he stops growling.After a few moments he stops and pull me closer .Again I push my self away only this timeI push both of his arms off me.(_**yes in this story he has both arms )**_

Suddenly he opened his eyes .They were bright red just like before.Growling louder or more like a roar I realize that sesshomaru was never wake .His youkai was.He pulls me to him and nips my neck roughly and the ultra white fur, his tail moved up to my face and brushes it lightly .Snuggling himself in my neck his inner youkai calms down and purrs softly to me.

**_

* * *

_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW ! OH AND SORRY THE CHAPTERS WERE SO SHORT !BUT THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING MY FIC ._**


	5. letter

_**Note in this story sesshomaru's father is the one who wrote the note only seeing him in movie three and marring inuyasha mother I guess he's a kinda sweet but strong and intimidating person .not knowing his character I can only write him as to how I saw him act** ._

* * *

**_Sango p.o.v_**

In the morning I wake before sesshomaru .finding a letter addressed to him,slowly getting out of the bed and I tip toe into the hallway in search of a maid .After I find one I ask her for a large jug of hot water .Giving me what I asked for, I head back to the room.When I return to the bed room ,I set the jug down beside me and begin to read the letter.

* * *

_Dear Sesshomaru ,_

_Since your yokai has chosen your mate for you and has marked her, you have no other chose than to continue the mating ritual .Knowing that the human woman may not know or under stand some of the marking and mating rules or meanings. I have asked your mother to explain them to her Four weeks from now the western lands will hold a Mating-celebration for the two of you!Your mother is giving you this time no me !I expect you to except, claim, and adore her in every way .Knowing you will not love her on site on your own will .I will allow you to take her onto your bed before handThat way your yokai will recognize her as it's own and only even if you don't.I also expect you to talk and to get to know this woman ,From what I see she is only on guard when you are being an asshole!I'm not saying be fake Sesshomaru god knows yo can do that all to well ,but I am asking you to at least give her a chance and if that doesn't work out .I will just have to go to extreme measures._

_Signed Lord Inu no Tashio_

* * *

Seeing him start to move I fold the letter up and place it on the table .picking the jug back up and I head to the bathing pond in the next room. 


	6. what lovers do

**Note this story has sexual actions in it and should not be viewed by children .Also if you do not wish to read the lemon ,then BEFORE THE OXOXOX- GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

* * *

**_SANGO'S POV_**

When I enter the bathing pond I untie my hair out of a bun and let it flow onto my shoulders& back. Then I go to the cabinet and take out one cotton female kimono robe and a set of washing sheets. After that I close the door and pull out the drawer ,taking out small soap bottles I pick cherry blooms and honey coconut .

Stepping toward the pond I begin to remove my clothing and place my feet in to the water. Fully submerging myself under the water I begin to swim a round .Coming back to the surface ,I take the soap bottle of honey coconut and the small wash sheet and I pour a small amount into the cloth and begin to wash my face and upper body.Turning back a round I pick up the other bottle cherry bloom and lather it into my hair.Submerging myself back under water and begin to rinse it out.

* * *

**_SESSHOMARU'S POV_**

Waking up to the scent of cherry blooms and coconut I slowly rise out of bed. Seeing a note on the table I begin to read it

* * *

_Dear Sesshomaru ,_

_Since your yokai has chosen your mate for you and has marked her, you have no other chose __than to continue the mating ritual .__Knowing that the human woman may not know or under stand some of the marking and mating__rules or meanings. I have asked your mother to explain them to her.__Four weeks from now the western lands will hold a Mating-celebration for the two of you!__Your mother is giving you this time no me !__I expect you to except, claim, and adore her in every way .Knowing you will not love her on site __on your own will .I will allow you to take her onto your bed before hand.__That way your yokai will recognize her as it's own and only even if you don't.__I also expect you to talk and to get to know this woman ,From what I see she is only on guard when you are being an asshole!I'm not saying be fake Sesshomaru god knows yo can do that all to well ,but I am asking you to at least give her a chance and if that doesn't work out .__I will just have to go to extreme measures._

_Signed Lord Inu no Tashio_

* * *

Some what upset and some what shocked by the letter ,I begin to sniff out Sango to see whereshe is. Knowing my father would never write or say any thing and not mean it, I decide to take the steps my way and do thing slowly by just talking to her first.

**_OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX_**

Finding her scent I get up and walk to thebathing area,where I see her half naked on the other side of the pond .Feeling my yokai rise, I try to move and take my eyes off of her but my yokai won't let me.I continue to stare at her until she turns a round in shock and tries to cover her self with her ams and bubbles.

Feeling somewhat angered by this action my yokai roars deeply enraged. .Frighten by me she swims to the edge of the pond and tries to wrap herself in the bathing sheets.My yokai still furious takes hold of my body and jump across the pond .

The scent of fear comes of her body and entering my nose..What would does she have to fear.Why is my bitch scared.Displeased that my soon to be isfrightened of me and is ,shaking slightly she pushes her self back away from me .Making me growl lowlyMoving toward her I reach down but she smacks me in the face and tries to run.

Catching her I push her to the floor of the bathing area and rip off the sheet .She struggling to free herself from my grip .I move my body on top of her and remove my hakama.Holding her arm above her head .I push her legs open and entering her roughly! Taking off the rest of my clothing.I put my full length in and out of her.

Her scream is mixed with pain and pleasure .Her scent becomes erotic and is also filled with the scent of blood. Fueling my energy and making me speed up my pace.Looking down at her faceI see tears streaming out of the side of her eyes.

Her eye hold a look of acceptance .Cutting my wrist I part her lip open and let the blood drip into her mouth .Pushing myself down on her .I bite her lip and mix our blood together completing the second part of the mating ritual.Pushing my self off of her ,I begin to enter her once more .Her cries of pain have turned into moans of undying pleasure.Climaxing I pull out of her slowly and lay down beside her wrapping her up in my arms

OXOXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	7. rituals

**_Sango's pov_**

**_

* * *

_**

Slowly opening my eyes I feel Sesshomaru's arms around my waist protectively.Putting my hand to my head ,I realize I have claws. Surprised I look at it with question .Slightly sitting up. I see myself in the mirror by the cabnet,I had youkai ear, my hair was sliver and I had the same markings as Sesshomaru . Opening my mouth I see long sharp fangs Screaming at the top of my lungs. Sesshomaru wakes up and looks at me with awe.A small smirk appears on his face .Looking at him confused .He gets up and tells me to get dressed .

Still confused.Sesshomaru finally tells my that his yokaihas taken be as it's bitch.Knowing that I should be offended by the comment .Some thing in side of me makes me blush bright red.

* * *

_Later that week _

_Later that week, I spoke with Inu no Tashio wife ._

_She explained the mating rituals and the meaning and markings._

_Sesshomaru's mom is speaking_

_Ok Sango the first thing you need to know is the male is usually the one who findthe female. Women can but it's rarely done .Second of all when there yokai wakens its means they have found there mate. Most youkai men yokai takes control and they end up taking her even with out her permission.this is done by biting the females neck. Third of all the second mating ritual is quite important to the male you see when he mixes the blood .He forms a bond with his mate. Making him love her with or with out his yokai.The third part of the mating ritual seals the marriage the alpha male and alpha female of the males parents must give a drop of blood to their son's mate to make her apart of his family and able to carry his children with out this blood she can't have his children.The marking that are on you stand for your husbands or fathers rank.Since you didn't have marking .Sesshomaru s's were dominate and able to come onto your face._

**_

* * *

_**

**_P.s only one more week until the mating celebration! _**


	8. arrange

**_SMALL NOTE BEFORE READING!_**

**_SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE ,I WAS WRITING A CHAPTER FOR MY OTHER STORY .HOPEFULLY YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON AS I CAN AND TO MAKE CHANGES ON THE CHAPTERS GRAMMER . THANK YOU!_**

**_NORMAL P.O.V_**

**Five Days Before**

Letters had been sent to ever land and ever castle of nobility. In a few days, people from each land would come and welcome the new young princess of the western lands as Sesshomaru's mate. Joy and happiness fulled the hearts of the western people. Their young ice prince would now be able to marry and give off an heir as soon as the mating ritual was finished. In the castle, both servants and nobles rushed through the halls to arrange decorations for the days' celebration.Earlier that week both Sesshomaru and Sango picked out patterns, designs and styles they wantedfor their kimono

**In The Room**

Sesshomaru- sama I have finished the order of dress kimonos you asked for said an older woman. Setting the boxes of cloth down Sesshomaru eyed her coldly. Woman This Sesshomaru would like to see the detail of the clothing you have brought him and his mate. If I or my mate do not deem it worthy .Then you will no longer be employed under the western lands do you understand:stated Sesshomaru his voice was cold and commanding and his eyes were filled with ice and authority

_**SANGO'S P.O.V**_

As Sakura and I enter the room ,we hear Sesshomaru bark threats ,orders and commands at the servants and tailors. Over the few weeks of being with him. Sesshomaru and I have become some what closer. He no longer calls me out of my name and has become more loving and defensive of me. He has slightly opened up about his feelings and goals and has listened to my thoughts ands opinions on different matters. He has even go so far as to call me his mate while defending me in front of the court of elders.

Walking towards the boxes I pull out one of the most beautiful kimono's I have ever seen.It was crimson red with gold trimming .The design on it were maroon cherry blossom petals lined in light golden which surrounded each petal.Gasping I look over to Sesshomaru and smile brightly .In return he only nods his had at the tailor and dismisses her

**_please review!_**


	9. Truth about Inu no tashio

The Truth about Inu- no- Tashio Reworded and Completed

_**The Truth about Inu- no- Tashio Reworded and Completed**_

_**CHAPTER 9/10 and finished Part #1& 2 please read chapter 7 again to under stand!!**_

_**HALF HOUR before Time**_

Inu- no- Tashio stepped in to Sesshomaru's dressing chamber, quietly closing the large tan screen door behind him. He looks in to the huge glass mirror hanging slightly above the wooden dresser and cushion. He saw his son facial reflection was some what stressed. Brushing his sliver hair slowly, with his finger, he brushed his hair over his right shoulder. Finally looks up in to the mirror above his reflection to gaze at the content grin on his fathers' warm face. Huffing slightly under his breath, Sesshomaru turns around with a small pout. Before he opened his mouth to speak, his father begins the conversation. _Son the celebration starts in nearly a half an hour and you have not found a hair style yet? _He asked in a low cracking voice with a large smirk on his lips. Rolling his eyes with a small smile, Sesshomaru turned back around and motioned his father to come towards him. Hand his Father the brush. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let his father gently pull through his long silky strands of hair.

"_Sesshomaru I've seen you grow since you were a tiny pup in my arms, and yet in my heart and mind I still can't believe how much you've turned in to an strong adult. Finally!! Seeing what Sango has done to you. That cold ice around your heart can melt like mine's did, when I met my mate 1932 years ago. I was the same way. Sango may not be submissive, but she's a good catch. She'll be a strong force behind you_**." **he said while smiling to himself_._

Taking a long piece of hair, his father made a bang in the front of Sesshomaru's face .He pulling back the rest into a high pony tail. .Wrapping long crimson ribbon with golden trimming around the hair he ties the hair in place Sesshomaru gaps at the sight before him. He looked just like his father in fact they wore the same hair style. Glancing up, curiously at the reflection of his father, he looks to see the smug expression upon his face. 

"_Dear father you said you met your mate 1932 years ago. Mother told me you two met about 960 years ago_." Sesshomaru stated in a low confused voice. Turning his son around, Inu -no-Tashio sighs heavily .Taking the his orb of his kimono, he opens it reveal to two sets of teeth marks on his neck .Both were of different sizes .The first looked rather large while the other was small and nearly healed. Moving the necklace with his finger he looked up at his son.

"_Do you see this neck lace my son, it is from my first love. He told me it was my heart, Beautiful but cold. He asked me to give it back to him when the ice melted. Before I could return it, he was pinned to the side of the western mountain by my great grand father. He had found out that I was his mate and was barring his pup. I was forced to kill him by grand father's orders or lose my child_." he said in a raspy whisper._" Father who is this man, why would you kill your own mate?" Sesshomaru questioned, as he looked in to his fathers' eyes with hurt. _

_. "The west was at war with the southern lands, dragon clan. He was the general's son, and lord of the southern lands. Great grand fathers' pride was at stake and he would not be made a fool of. After several attempts to be with him I was threaten and told that I would be killed along with him. That my unborn child would never see the light of day and that I had become nothing more that a weak bitch. Letting another man ran around, and have his way with me where ever he wanted. Finally my father had had enough. He found me and brought me back to the western land at that time I was at least a month and a half pregnant. Ryuukotsusei was in a enraged that I was taken from him, caused havoc on to the western plains. _

_Later that week he went to battle with my grandfather and father who was the current general at that time. They fought and my father died saving my grand fathers' life .He was about to kill my mate so I stepped. I pinned my mate to the mountain side with my fang. It was the only thing that would not kill him. Grand father could not protest .The western lands had won the war and gained land in the process. Grand father forced me to mate with a woman named Saskura She was of a cousin clan with powerful influence. He also demanded that the child be killed or casted aside."_

Looking in to his fathers face, Sesshomaru saw three expressions he had never seen before. Pain, sadness and a large amount of hared towards two beings that he himself held so much respect for. Looking into his son's eyes he grabs his hand and places it into his own. "_I kept my child Sesshomaru. Srkyura could not conceive. I am sorry my son_. Whispered Inu - no- Tashio "_Please treat your intended right as long as you can, before fate takes it away from you." he said while beginning standing up ._

"_Father why, why did you wait too tell me this. Is this some type of joke, it is my wedding day!" Sesshomaru hissed. "My son this was the only time I could think of telling you please this story is told for a good reason. I want you to love who you wish. Your intended is Sango. Your father was mine. Live long and make this woman happy my son." _Stated Inu – no – tashio _. "Father ... what about Inuyasha's mother, what is she to you?"_ Sesshomaru asked as he stood up and walked towards his father. Turning back around to face his son Inu- no- tashio smiled weakly at his son._ "She is a…friend and a loyal wife. That is what she is. " _Opening the door to leave Inu – no – tashio glanced back at his baffled son before he closed the screen behind himself. Staring at the screen Sesshomaru swallowed deep and looked to the window of his chambers.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

25 minutes later

"Sango are you ready?" asked Kagome as she stared down at her best friend. _"Yeah I think I am, do I look ready?"_ Question a nervous Sango. _"Do you look ready? What type of question is that_ asked Rin giggle behind her._ "You look beautiful Sango." _Saskura purred, as she placed her hands on Sango's shoulders smiling down with a gentle gaze_. "Thank you, well I think its time to start. It's now or never."_ Grinned Sango as she rose up from her seat placing her husband's orb around her waist.

Outside the room

"_Inu- no- tashio. It is time, the wedding to start. Where is Sesshomaru? "_Question Aine as she looked at her husband's face. _" Dear are you ok, you look so pale." _Said a concerned Aine as, she caressed he husbands face. _"I'm fine; I told him the truth about his father. I don't know how he'll handle it." _Groaned Inu –no –tashio as he adverted his eyed from his wife, taking her hand from his face_. "He is strong my dear. He can handle it, he would have found out one way or the other" _Explained Aine a voice_. "Trust him dear, he needed to know. Murmured Aine,_ as she pulled her husband into the great hall.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Milord where are you going your wedding, it starts any minute!_ Shrieked Jaken_. There is someone I wish to meet. Come we must hurry." _Sesshomaru stated as he took off into the air.

Landingon the soft grass of the western plains Sesshomaru looked toward the mountain side .There stood a dragon of Sapphire scales and Indigo _hair. Milord what are you doing? _Cried Jaken as his lord jumped onto the large fang pinning the beast to the mountain.

Placing his hand upon the fang, Sesshomaru's hand began to glow green, disengaging the fang which pinned the creature to the mountain. Fully removing the fang, Sesshomaru watched in close fascination as the beast opened its eyes. Breathing deeply the creature changed from its form and fell from the sky. Diving down, Sesshomaru caught his father.

"_Tashio? My love_." whispered the man as his and caressed Sesshomaru's face. Staring warmly down at the man before him Sesshomaru wrapped his father in to his arms. Breathing in his scent he lifted him off of the ground and rushed towards the western palace.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_My God where is he?" _Shouted Saskura as she walled through the hall of the palace for the forth time…

Stepping in to his room Sesshomaru glanced at the frame below him. No wonder father loved him he is beautiful. Thought Seshomaru "Jaken fetch me some water, bandages tell no one I have returned but my father and my wife." Sesshomaru said in a low whisper.

(Sorry I'll fast forward the story a little!! By this time Inu- no –Tashio is coming to Sesshomaru's chamber with Sango.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**45**__** Minutes late.**_

"_Sesshomaru what have you done my son." _roared Inu –no- tashio as he looked at the body lying on his son's bed_. "Father I could not have my wedding with out both of my parent I have finished bandaging his wounds. Once he has rested, he will be well enough to attend."stated Sesshomaru in a monotone voice as his stared at his father. " Tashio Is that you?" groaned the man as he tried to move. "Ru do not move your wounds are not healed" Inu-no tashio said in as he caressed the body underneath him as he knelt down by the bed. "My loves please do not move. "Choked this father. "Tashio who is this young man?" Question Ryuukotsusei as he looked over to Sesshomaru , " he looks like you." "He is our son my love" stated Inu –no –tashio as he smiled down down at his mate._

"_Sesshomaru the quess are waiting you are already an hour late, go I'll bring your father with me." said Inu-no-tashio over his shoulder._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_Sesshomaru, where have you been." _questioned Sango as she rushed to her mates arms. "_ I went to retrieve some one" _he said while he took Sango's arms into his hands._ "Shall we begin?" "Yes" _grinned Sango as she walled down the path to the middle of the garden.

The wedding shall begin. Announced Jaken As both Sesshomaru and Sango came to kneel in front of the small table before them.

"_Are you guys ready?" _ Asked Kagome, as she pulled out a small dagger and bowl from the wooden case. Nodding, Kagome recited the wording of binding. Vos es meus vita. Meus tantum cruor take mihi quod quicumque EGO am. Adore mihi in meus annus ut vestri carus , quod in hora nostrum poena. Permissum vestri vestigium ostendo ut EGO sum vestri quod vestri cruor ut meus own. Let generations rector mihi futurus vestri mate. Forever diligo quod servo mihi quod EGO mos operor same. Bind mihi vobis ut EGO may teneo vos ,so ut EGO may exsisto unus vobis in totus of vestri vita vicis. Cutting each wrist and dropping small amounts of blood into the bowl. "I will need the blood of your parents Sesshomaru."Stated Kagome as she looked for Inu –no- tashio and Saskura. "My Parents Are in side they will be coming out momentarily" said Sesshomaru.

Emerging from the palace Inu-no-Tashio walked with a body limp at his side. Receiving a gasp from guest, everyone turned around. Walking to the small table both Inu-no tashio and Sesshomaru locked eyes with a small smile and nod of his head. Inu-no-tashio set the body of his mate down. Sitting down on his knees Inu-no-tashio moved his wrist over the bowl and made a small slit dripping his blood into the bowl. Grabbing the wrist of his mate he did the same. Picking up the bowl Sesshomaru handed it to his mate. Staring at the bowl Sango closed her eyes and drank, passing the bowl back to her husband when she was finished. Picking up a beaded necklace, Sango placed around Sesshomaru's neck. Wrapping a cloth of fire rat around Sesshomaru and Sango hand, Kagome pronounced then man and wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I used Latin for the binding spell couldn't think of any other language maybe when I redo the chapter I use Czech. Also this is not an accurate translation.**

**Translation**

_You are my life, my only blood, take me and all that I am .Adore me in my years as your beloved, and in the hours our pain. Let your mark show that I am yours and your blood as my own. Let the generations guide me to be your mate. Forever love and protect me and I will do the same. Bind me to you so that I may know you, so that I may be one with you in all of your life time_

**This story will be retyped and proof read. I will also alter the chapters before merging smaller chapters together. I will also finish the story, I found a little inspiration some for the story. I will redo this chapter it seems rushed and dry but I need a place to start so don't yell at me. Also if any one does proof reading contact me by review of pm ok.**


	10. update author note

**_So sorry to have to tell you this.but the person writing the story with me is no longer with us!!!My co author is now at college and is studying in med school.If i can find another co author in the next few months then I will be able to have the story up and running.It will not of course have the same fill to it because of the change in authors and co writes! She felt that the story no longer contained her interest so she told me that if you all wanted another chapter to end the story she would do it .Of couse she will not be able to do it any time soon because of her studies.In the next hoilday i will attack her for those of you who want a ending.thankyou._**

**_about the last four chapters on the computer where they were saved. people in my family deleted them assholes!!so i JUST HAVE TO BUT MY BRAIN TO WORK ALONG WITH JESSICA'S when she come back._**


End file.
